The After Effect
by WritingInTheDarkness
Summary: The after effect taking place, the blood, the laughter, the screams. Read and review. I'm sorry in advance for being a tease. Bedward. BE Forever.
1. Chapter 1

1

The darkness surrounded her. Her dreams more vivid with each passing day, the life of her beloved Edward taken away from her. She tossed and turned, and as hard as she tried she couldn't set Edward free from the evil clutches of Jacob Black. Her worst enemy.

Edwards blood splattering the walls. Jacobs wicked laughter vibrating in the dimly lit room. And stuffed in the corner was a terrified Bella, afraid of her shadow. Afraid of the world. She screamed over and over again to let go of her Edward. But Jacobs deep and grating voice swallowed all hope, " If I can't have you, no one will."

The pressure on her stomach made her yell. Her eyes snapped opened. She swallowed back another yell, and glanced around the room. The light from her bedside table illuminating a worried Edward. She looked into his topaz eyes, and fell deep. Her dream wasn't true. Edward would never leave her all alone. Thank God, her father was out of town again.

"Bella, what's wrong? You kept twisting and shouting, but I couldn't get you to wake up." his voice commanding as the rest of him, reassured her that she was safe. She fell against his chest and hugged him tight.

"I had a bad dream." she managed to squeak out. The after effect taking place, the blood, the laughter, the screams.

"Tell me what happened."

"Jacob killed you. He tore you apart in his human form. I saw everything." she closed her eyes, and took comfort in Edwards arms. The heat from his body making her drowsy.

"Oh, Bella. It's okay, it was just a dream." he snapped his fingers together "How about i promise i'll take extra care when i go out hunting?"

"Thank you Edward. I just want to forget that horrible dream." she whispered against his neck, the smell of his cologne doing wonders to her insides.

"I think i have an idea on how to do that." and he tipped her chin, and slowly lowered his mouth to hers.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Sorry! I promise that this story will be done soon. I read your reviews for my other stories, and i felt bad that i didn't continue or made any new ones. So here i am. Read and review. Continuation on next chapter, due this week. **

**Thanks to the fans and Vinny on correcting my mistake. **

**X's and O's**

**Nobody...**


	2. Chapter 2

2

The moment his lips touched hers, he thought an explosion occurred. The pleasure so intense, he thought he had died and gone to heaven. Her lips were soft and her taste, was like peppermint mixed with vanilla. A unique taste, one that surprised him every time his lips touched hers.

Edward wasn't going to go any farther then an intense make out session. But Bella needed to be reassured that he wasn't going to get harmed in the future. So, he decided to prolong his agony, by continuing to kiss her.

The ache in his groin became excruciatingly painful. Never again will he put himself through such torture. But he was so scared that he would get carried away in the moment of making Bella his, and hurt her in a way, he knew he could never repair. So, he had kept the kisses to minimum pecks. Never going beyond Frenching. Though he was dying to.

Bella's moan penetrated his mind. Lord, she was going to give him heart palpations-even though he was a vampire, still if he was a human, then maybe palpations was what he could get. Her hands were slowly caressing his chest. He pulled away, and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Bella, we should stop." his voice came out hoarse, and his pants of breath, told Bella, that he wanted it just as much as she did.

Her hand lowered from his cheek down his chest, to his thigh. The butterfly caress only made him pant more. The torture of her touch, did eons of things to his body.

"Edward." his name simply said erased every doubt from his mind.

Edward attacked her mouth, like he has wanted to do for months. He trailed kisses down her throat to her collarbone, and he noticed the goosebumps running up and down her arms, that gave him great satisfaction to go on.

Bella's hand coursed through his hair, his name being moaned repeatedly. He closed his eyes when he saw Bella run her tongue on his bottom lip. With shaking hands, he slowly undoes the first buttons of her flimsy shirt, revealing...

**A/N: I know i'm a tease. I can't help it. Next chap coming this week. Hopefully tomorrow. Read and review. I hope there aren't any mistakes. If you see any, please tell me. Greatly appreciated. **

**X's and O's**

**Nobody...**


	3. Chapter 3

3

a silky black bra. He had no idea that Bella would own something so sheer, it should have been illegal. He groaned when his hand came in contact with a nipple peaking out through her bra.

"Bella, you are going to be death of me. Again." he mumbled from in-between her delicious round breasts. Bella giggled, and he could feel the vibration coursing through her body. Nothing had ever looked as beautiful, as his only Bella looked this night.

He stroked her shoulders, and slipped his fingers into the straps of her bra, slowly bringing them down till the tops of her breasts were all but visible. Her pink nipples hardened when he snapped the bra off.

Edward shuddered, and thought, this possibly can not be happening. Bellas hair floated around her breasts, the dark tresses swaying with each breath she takes.

Her flat belly flexed when he worked his wondrous feelings down till he reached the tops of her plain PJ shorts.

He looked up at her, needing some reassurance, that he wasn't going in to some private territory. He received a nod, but instead of continuing, he looked at Bella. And saw her cheeks flushed, her lips swollen and bruised. Her eyes clear with passion. He did that. He made her want him.

He grinned at her, and proceeded to slowly stripe her out of all material touching her body. The only thing she'll be wearing this night, was him.

**A/N: Hehehe, sorry. I'm late. I couldn't help it. I have a new infatuation. Hermonie and Draco. One of the best couples who hold so much passion, it's creepy. I've deleted a couple of my stories. I'll repost them when I'm done. It's just the other day my fiancée told me that I have to finish my stories and not tease people with unfinished ones. So I'm going one by one. **

**Read and review. And make them good. Lol...**

**Nobody..**


	4. Chapter 4

4 Bella's P.O.V

She flipped him over when she saw the gleam in his eyes. Edward's body was calling out to her, and she wanted it too badly, at this moment, to waste it on foreplay. Bella promised herself that the next time they do it, she will eagerly appreciate foreplay, but he was driving her crazy, and she honestly couldn't stand it anymore.

Tonight was about leading Edward away from the concern of her dreams, and tonight was for her to forget the evil look in Jacob's eyes when he murdered her beloved in front of her eyes. She couldn't comprehend the idea that maybe Edward wouldn't come back from one of his adventures, be it hunting or killing Jacob.

So tonight is for them, to forget everything but each other.

Bella ripped off his shirts, snapped the buttons off his pants, and all but tore his boxers off his smooth alabaster skin. She wanted it all. To see it all. She knew that she would never see a body as beautiful as Edward's, he resembled an angel. The moonlight enhancing his high cheekbones, and his unruly hair shun in the darkness. Although his eyes were between an onyx and a hint of gold. It was good that they were black otherwise he would have to have gone hunting.

Her hands caressed his chest, and she worked her way down, until she saw the object of her desire. The size of his dick made her palms sweaty and her tongue dry. It looked too big and too thick to fit in anything that was by far a virgin. She would cry and blubber on like a little baby if that 'thing' was inside of her.

But she managed to suck it up. She had wanted Edward since the moment there eyes met across the busy cafeteria that rainy day.

"Bella, you're driving me crazy. Please, we have to stop." Edward's moans penetrated her lusty faze.

She grinned to herself, and suddenly found herself flat on her back. With Edward looming above her, she suddenly felt light- headed, like at any moment she would explode and never find herself again.

"Please Edward, please, please."

"Are you sure?" although his concern was touching, at that moment all she wanted is for him to take control, of her, of them, of there situation.

She nodded and he slowly lowered himself, until he was completely in sync with her body. She gasped in pain, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks, she began bitting on the inside of her cheek to prevent from yelling ' Get out of me' but reframed herself. Edward had long ago stopped pushing, letting her adjust to his massive size, but the discomfort was still there, so she shifted, and a burst of pleasure shot through her spine.

Liquid began gathering in between her legs. Edward shifted as well, and started withdrawing and entering, again and again. Untill she was completely mindless of everything except the most ept euphoria one can imagine.

Again and again, and at last. Stars shot somewhere behind her eyes, and she screamed at the top of her lungs. Edward soon followed with a hoarse cry. And the hazy glow came back to reality. Bella and Edward stared into each others eyes and for the moment before and the moment now, they forgot about everything.

**A/N: I am finally done this fanfic, I had decided to write it in Bella's P.O.V. I hoped you guys liked it. If not, i'll try and make it better. But just for you guys.**

**Read and Review. Please. **

**Nobody.**


End file.
